Devil maximum
by gemely1
Summary: Llega un hombre a la agencia de Dante para que ayude a su estupido amigo. Dante vs Vash tambien esta Vergil
1. Capítulo 1

Devil Máximum

Espero que les guste mi fanfic, y dejen sus comentarios.

No tengo derechos sobre Devil may cry ni mucho menos sobre trigun máximum solo tome prestado los personajes para hacer este crossover

XXX

-¡Maldita sea!, esto es muy aburrido- un hombre de cabello plateado que se encontraba sentado enfrente de un escritorio decía –Ey, Vergil trae un demonio para que lo matemos-

-No seas idiota Dante, y mejor ponte a limpiar tu nido de ratas-un hombre contestaba mientras limpiaba su katana

-Si eres tan pulcro límpiala tú, no ves que estoy ocupado perdiendo el tiempo- el otro contesto

-Buenas tardes..- un hombre dijo al entrar – es aquí la agencia Devil may cry-

-Buenas tardes señor- uno contesto respetuosamente sin apartar la vista de la katana que limpiaba tan detalladamente

-Que quiere anciano… si no trae nada bueno para nosotros lárguese que tengo tiempo que perder sentado en esta silla- el del escritorio dijo con mucho sarcasmo

-Claro que tengo un trabajo muy interesante para ustedes y una cosa mas no soy un anciano- dicho esto causo que ligeramente los dos hombres voltearan, y en efecto no era un anciano, un joven con traje y lentes oscuros que fumaba un cigarrillo se acerco a tomar asiento en el escritorio, dejando caer una enorme cruz a su lado.

- Mi nombre es Nicolás - el hombre de lentes contesto –Supongo que ustedes son Vergil y Dante-

-Mire sacerdote con fachas modernas- dijo Dante – si viene a exorcizarnos o a darnos la palabra de dios pierde su tiempo- en tono sarcástico

-No digas idioteces Dante, acaba de decir que tiene un trabajo para nosotros- Vergil contesto dejando la limpieza de su katana a un lado –Continúe señor Wolfood-

-Bueno, tengo un favor que pedirles… tengo un idiota amigo que necesito que encuentren- continuo Nicolás

-Supongo que entre idiotas se entienden- el del escritorio dijo dándole la espalda a Wolfood

-Entonces usted lo entenderá muy bien, ya que se ven igual de idiotas- contesto el hombre de lentes para enojo de Dante que comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento y risa (en sus adentros) de Vergil

-Dante deja que continúe- el de gabardina azul dijo mientras sentaba a su hermano

-La verdad quiero que lo salven porque tengo mis sospechas de que unos demonios están detrás de él- concluyo Nicolás mientras se levantaba –Aquí les dejo la dirección y el pago

-Espera quien es tú amigo… y como sabes que están interesados en el- Vergil pregunto en su tono serio

-Es obvio que lo se… soy su amigo- Wolfood concluyo tomando la cruz y llevándola a sus hombros.

-Espera bastardo que clase de respuesta es esa… y que tu amigo necesita niñera para vivir- Dante pregunto levantándose del asiento

-No pero el idiota es un pacifista- con esto el hombre desapareció a través del marco de la puerta

-Que mierda… a donde tenemos que ir Vergil… Vergil??- Dante pregunto mirando a su hermano que veía con detenimiento la información que el hombre les había dejado.

-La dirección es aquí… esto va a ser interesante- El de gabardina azul dijo mirando a Dante que estaba desconcertado

-Que estupideces dices como que la dirección es est- El hermano es interrumpido por una luz segadora.

Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraban adentro de su local

-Que mierda donde demonios estamos- Dante dijo mientras miraban a su alrededor, rodeado de llanuras desérticas –Ey Vergil creo que estoy viendo dos soles… estamos en el infierno?-

-Idiota tu y yo ya hemos estado en el infierno, es obvio que no lo es- el hermano contesto mientras caminaba

-Ey a dónde vas estúpido, te estoy diciendo que hay dos soles…- el de gabardina rojo decía, mientras que su hermano lo ignoraba – te estoy hablando… mírame cuando te hablo bastardo- Dante se dio por vencido y prefirió seguir a su hermano, que parece que sabe a dónde van

-Según la nota debemos estar cerca de un pueblo- Vergil informo a su hermano que traía su gabardina en los hombros y bañado en sudor

-Ey no tienes calor Vergil… - Dante dijo estirando la gabardina del otro –Ey tu sabes a donde vamos… dime- pedía explicaciones

-No actúes infantil… ya te dije vamos a un pueblo cercano…- Vergil dijo mientras tiraba de su gabardina para soltarla de las manos del otro –tenemos que encontrar a un tal Vash Estampida-

-Como lo sabes, se oye un hombre imponente- volviéndole los brillos a los ojos Dante cuestiono

-Cierto según esto es un hombre buscado por la sociedad, un gran pistolero acusado de la destrucción de una de las importantes ciudades- Vergil dijo sin voltear a ver a su hermano

-En serio es el idiota que nos dijo ese hombre, se oye que es peligroso crees que quiera probar fuerzas conmigo- Dante dijo poniéndose la gabardina y sus armas en su lugar.

-No creo que quiera pelear contigo ya que Nicolás dijo que era un pacifista- Vergil dijo sin detenerse

-A los pacifistas les dan un premio… no una recompensa por su cabeza…- Dante dijo en tono sarcástico –Bueno se ha ganado una buena reputación aunque lo obligue, peleara conmigo- mientras se adentraban a un pueblo.

-El sol te está afectando, estás diciendo puras idioteces… bueno no hay que culpar al sol ya venias idiota- Vergil contesto mirando ligeramente la expresión de enojo en este.

-Maldito hijo de puta, ven y dímelo en mi cara- Dante dijo mientras se sacaba su espada y se dirigía a Vergil, que como él, también tenía su espada en mano para pelear.

Los dos hermanos chocaron sus espadas causando un gran escándalo en el pueblo, para sorpresa de los habitantes que miraban con asombro la rapidez y el nivel de destrucción que causaban unos pocos de sus movimientos de defensa y ataque.

-Deténganse de una vez- una voz femenina interrumpió –el seguro Bernardelly no cubre gastos mayores- una mujer pequeña y vestida de blanco se interpuso entre los dos, apuntándolos con unas pistolas.

-Una mujer con agallas- El de azul dijo mientras guardaba su katana, y caminaba a su lado viendo a la mujer

-Ey nena, no debes interponerte entre peleas de hermanos, y deja de apuntarnos con tus juguetes- Dante dijo entre risas mientras guardaba su arma.

-Usted nos puede decir donde se encuentra Vash estampida- Vergil pregunto para asombro de Dante.

-Tu imbécil, sabes más cosas que yo, dime como ella puede saber algo de ese tal Vash- el hermano pregunto, causando una mirada de asombro en la joven

-Ustedes saben del señor Vash… no lo he visto en algún tiempo- la joven contesto

-Supongo que no sabe, vámonos Dante no tenemos tiempo que perder- Vergil exclamo mientras empezaba a caminar, con Dante enseguida que aun no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Esperen que quieren con el señor Vash- la mujer grito mientras que los otros se alejaban –No le van a hacer daño, verdad-

-Claro que no mujer, no le haremos nada a tu novio, solo lo quiero conocer- Dante contesto, la mujer se quedo en silencio y luego reacciono –NO SOY SU NOVIA-

Asi nuestros gemelos se dirigieron al siguiente pueblo –Maldita sea tengo hambre… habrá pizzerías aquí- Dante pregunto ante el silencio de Vergil que seguía ignorando a este, el sol y las llanuras deserticas seguías como panorama para el medio demonio hasta que llegaron a otro pueblo.

-Descansaremos aquí- Vergil informo a Dante mientras se acercaban a un hotel, ya en una habitación ordenaron de comer.

-Voy a un bar que vi enfrente ahora regreso Vergil-Dante se levanto de la mesa tomo algo del dinero que Wolfood les dio y salió, claro que a Vergil no le importaba.

-Esto parece el viejo oeste...- Dante dijo en voz alta, causando miradas de los borrachos que ahí se encontraban, al parecer incitando a una riña –Ni siquiera han de saber de que estoy hablando idiotas, dedíquense a lo suyo- entre risas concluyo

Uno de los hombres se levanto dirigiéndose al hombre de cabellos plateados, que esperaba ansioso en la barra con una sonrisa y mirada de arrogancia.

– _vamos quiero pelear_ – pensamiento de Dante, el hombre sujeto al medio demonio de sus ropas apuntándolo con un arma y diciendo –Estúpido arrogante, estas ante la banda mas peligrosa de asesinos, moriras y disfrutare cada segundo de agonia tuya- con esto el hombre preparaba su arma, ante la risa de Dante –El arrogante es otro, ni siquiera se que es este lugar, y tu ya te aclamas las estrella del barrio-

-Vamos amigos no peleen están arruinando el ambiente- Una voz interrumpió, proveniente de uno de los extremos de la barra.

-Tu no te metas en esto, o quieres morir también- el hombre exclamo apuntando a este con su pistola.

-Solo decía, pero en serio no deberían de pelear aquí-continuo el otro hombre mientras se ponía de pie, dejando al descubierto su vestimenta roja, sus cabellos dorados y unos anteojos redondos dorados en su rostro.

-_interesante este hombre debe ser…- _mientras pensaba esto, el hombre que lo sujetaba tiro un disparo hacia el de cabellos dorados, pero para sorpresa de todos no se oyó la bala ni mucho menos un lugar dañado por esta.

-eh no me habías dispa…-el hombre al que iba dirigida la bala se interrumpió al ver la escena que estaba presenciando, la mano de Dante yacía en la punta del revólver, que apuntaba hacia el techo, la sangre escurría por el brazo de este sin darle mucha importancia para sorpresa de todos y terror del dueño del arma.

-No me interesa pelear contigo, prefiero pelear con el…- Dante señalo al hombre de cabellos dorados –con Vash Estampida-.

Al escuchar esto, todos los del bar salieron corriendo, como si adentro de este estuviera apunto de estallar, los únicos que se quedaron fueron ellos dos, el hombre de cabellos plateados con gabardina roja y el de cabellos dorados con vestimenta roja.

Dos demonios apunto de enfrentarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Entre idiotas

Aquí les traigo la continuación espero que les guste.

XXX

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Vash Estampida?, ¿No se supone que estas herido? ¿y por qué demonios me atacas?-el de lentes gritaba desde atrás de la barra.

-Una pregunta a la vez, y vamos solo bromeaba pero al parecer te descubriste tu solo además…- Dante dijo señalando la pistola a la barra donde se encontraba el otro escondido–Esquivaste las balas y te escondiste muy rápido, si que eres hábil-

-Vamos amigo, no quiero pelear…- Vash salía con las manos hacia arriba –además estas herido no quiero tener ventaja- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de disculpas

-No tendrás ventaja sobre mi además…- Dante dijo mientras levantaba la mano herida, limpiando la sangre de esta –fue una herida sin importancia- concluyo mientras se abalanzaba al de cabellos dorados

-Ey, se supone que deberías tener un agujero en la mano- Vash dijo mientras hacía acrobacias tratando de esquivar la lluvia de balas que el medio demonio mandaba. De repente Dante ya no estaba a su vista - ¿Qué, adonde se fue?-

-Aquí estoy idiota- Dante estaba detrás de Vash, con un movimiento lo tiro hacia el suelo inmovilizándolo, con un revolver en el rostro y su mano en el cuello.

-Vamos pelea, sería divertido, ya tengo tiempo sin una pelea de verdad- El medio demonio dijo mientras acercaba mas su arma al otro.

-No gracias- Con un movimiento, Vash se las arreglo para lanzar atreves del bar al cabellos plateados –Maldita sea me pase de fuerzas- rascándose la cabeza se acerco al agujero donde había salido Dante disparado –Ey estas bien- pregunto

-Claro que estoy bien, fue un buen lanzamiento- Dante dijo, que para sorpresa del otro ya se encontraba de pie sin ninguna herida del aparatoso accidente pero con indicios de ellas, -continuemos- El medio demonio se abalanzo nuevamente al otro con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

-Espera-Vash no fue escuchado, cuando de nuevo yacía en medio de una lluvia de balas –No sabes escuchar- el de lentes saco su arma y para sorpresa de Dante comenzó a disparar.

-Vaya, por fin reaccionas cabellos de puercoespín- cuando termino de decir esto de su armas comenzó a salir humo –buena puntería, mira que tirarle al centro y con tanto movimiento sí que eres hábil- mirando sus armas en Dante se formo una sonrisa

-No me digas cabellos de puercoespín- Vash dijo mientras soplaba el humo de su arma

-Sabes, no solo necesito armas para pelear- Dante saco de su funda, que se encontraba en su espalda, una enorme espada –continuemos-

-Espera, de donde sacaste eso- Vash dijo alterado apuntando al arma y al hombre al mismo tiempo –Se supone que lo has traído en la espalda todo este tiempo-

-En verdad que eres un idiota distraído- Dante se acercaba apuntando con la espada al de antejos que seguía alterado gritando tonterías.

-No esperábamos encontrarlo tan rápido señor Vash estampida- un hombre de negro se acercaba a ellos, seguido de unos mas

-No se acerquen, este idiota es peligroso- El de cabellos dorados dijo, mientras se acercaba a las personas.

-Tú eres más peligroso, si no te has dado cuenta tú tienes un precio sobre tu cabeza-Dante dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de Vash apuntando con su espada a las personas.

-Espera, no apuntes con eso a los civiles- El de lentes le dijo mientras sostenía al otro del hombro.

-Idiota esos no son civiles, o como explicas que saben que eres Vash estampida. Dijo el medio demonio mientras quitaba la mano de este de su hombro –en verdad que eres estúpidamente distraído-

-Eh, de que hablas… ahora que lo dices es verdad, como saben que soy Vash estampida- dicho esto otros hombres se acercaban a ellos, ya los tenían rodeados

-En verdad que el señor Nicolás tenía razón…- una voz se acercaba a la multitud, con un salto llego al centro, junto a los otros dos hombres –ustedes se entenderían muy bien-

-¡Que! Veo doble… otro idiota agresivo apa...- la voz de Vash es interrumpida por una katana en su garganta

-No me compares con el estúpido de mi hermano, mide tus palabras- la voz agria de Vergil y sus ojos plateados, helaron la sangre de Vash.

-_creo que me cae mejor el otro agresivo, es menos espeluznante_- pensamiento de Vash.

-Que quieres decir bastardo- Dante ahora apuntaba con su espada a Vergil, el último hiso lo mismo, ahora los dos se encontraban peleando desde insultos hasta amenazas, claro señalándose peligrosamente con sus armas.

-Ey entre hermanos gemelos (_supongo que lo son) _no deberían de pelear- Vash se interpuso entre los dos tratando de calmarlos.

-Usted es el menos indicado para decir eso señor Vash…- el de gabardina azul dijo dirigiendo su mirada a este –está en peor situación con su hermano Knives-

Al escuchar lo último, la mirada de Vash cambio, de su mirada alegre y despreocupada a una totalmente diferente, estaba totalmente enojado mientras se acercaba a Vergil

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Vergil, en verdad que sabes más cosas que yo pero…- Dante ahora la hacía de mediador de estos dos – están olvidando que estamos rodeados por demonios-

-eh? Demonios- la mirada de Vash volvió a la normalidad –de que estás hablando idiota, son solo civi…- la voz de este fue interrumpida ante la escena de que los civiles, a los que protegía de estos dos, se transformaban en unos monstruos –que carajos es eso-

-No te lo dije idiota, son demonios- Dante dijo mientras se ponía en guardia para empezar a luchar –che, si no fuera porque este inútil averió mis armas, ya hubiera acabado con ellos- con un solo golpe venció a unos 5.

-Pero que tonterías dices, ya venciste a 5 de un solo golpe y ni pareces que has hecho ningún esfuerzo- Vash grito, y cuando volteo a ver al otro, se sorprendió al ver que ya había terminado con todos los de su izquierda –pero qué diablos son- voltio hacia Dante preguntando, que ya había terminado con los de la derecha.

-Somos eso… diablos- Vergil contesto al momento en el que limpiaba su katana con una frazada. La expresión de Vash fue de confusión cuando Dante le grito –Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo, eres hábil más que un humano normal- mientras se acercaba a este.

-Es porque no lo es, idiota- Vergil contesto, para sorpresa de los otros dos, sobretodo de Vash

-En serio Vergil como sabes tanto de este mundo de mierda y este idiota (_no me sorprende tanto que no sea humano, era de esperarse, con esa habilidad suya de usar las armas_)- Dante cuestionaba mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-Es cierto, como saben tanto de mi, y de Knives- Vash les pregunto cuando se acercaba a estos, de repente son interrumpidos –No se mueva señor Vash estampida- era el alguacil del pueblo (o lo que queda de él, ya que Vergil y Dante son más destructivos que los demonios),-ustedes también quedan arrestados, cómplices de Vash- señalando a Dante y a Vergil

-Espera, yo no soy cómplice de este idiota- Dante dijo mientras se acercaba al alguacil –el es el cómplice aquí- termino diciendo, para enojo de Vergil, ya que empeoro todo

-Bajen sus armas- el alguacil ordeno apuntando con su arma –D-detente- el alguacil tartamudeo mientras que el otro se acercaba ignorando la amenaza, de repente el arma se disparo para susto de Vash y del mismo alguacil.

-Vaya es mi traje favorito, la sangre es difícil de quitar de las ropas- Dante dijo sin preocupación más que por la prenda que miraba con detenimiento.

La expresión del alguacil era de sorpresa y miedo a la vez, y Vash a su vez volteo hacia Vergil esperando una respuesta –Ya te lo dijimos somos demonio… bueno mitad demonio- contesto.

-En verdad que eres idiota, te lo acabamos de decir pero… tu no me has contado que eres- Dante dijo mientras volteaba a verlos, primero a Vergil, porque al parecer sabía mucho sobre el tema, y luego a Vash esperando respuesta.

-Deténganse ustedes…- el alguacil dijo, mientras que sus hombres, que ya habían llegado, los rodeaba apuntando con sus armas.

-No entiendes hombre, las armas no nos van a detener- con tono de arrogancia dijo Dante.

-No lo empeores idiota, nos van a matar- Vash dijo mientras hacía señas a Dante.

-Tú no morirías tan fácil, después de más de 100 años de vida, no morirá aquí- Vergil dijo para asombro de Vash, por su aparte Dante dijo asombrado –En serio este idiota ha vivido más de 100 años, de donde sabes tanto, eh Vergil- mirando con detenimiento al hombre de anteojos.

Por su parte los guardias, que habían sido ignorados durante la plática se empezaban a desesperar, -Bajen sus armas- uno repitió interrumpiendo la plática en el momento justo del clímax.

-Maldita sea, ahora que por fin iba a saber quién demonios es este…- Dante señalando a Vash –y de dónde demonios sabe tanto este imbécil- ahora señalando a Vergil

-A quien le dices imbécil, idiota- el de gabardina azul dijo acercándose a Dante, haciendo a un lado a Vash –_este es fácil de hacer enojar_- pensamiento de este.

-Bajen sus armas- volvió a repetir uno de los oficiales, causando que los dos hermanos, en su pelea, voltearan a verlo, con sus miradas plateadas clavadas en el oficial que sintió un miedo al verlas –_son demonios_- pensó.

Ahora todos los oficiales apuntaron a los tres, Vash solo encogió los hombros aceptando que ya estaba involucrado con ese par de agresivos, por su parte los dos hermanos dejaron su pelea a lado, ahora su atención se dirigía a los oficiales, empezaron a acercarse a Vash, sin dejar de observar a los oficiales que se ponían aun más nerviosos con cada movimiento que hacían.

-Vamos, disparen de una maldita vez… su alguacil sabe lo que pasara si nos disparan- con tono arrogante y entre risas Dante dijo, Vash tomo al hombre por la ropa y puso su cara enfrente de este, y empezó a gritarle –Que demonios crees que estás haciendo, yo no quiero pelear, ya tengo suficientes problemas con haberlos conocido, sobre todo a ti, como para aumentarle más ceros a mi recompensa- termino exaltado.

-Vamos cálmate, señor pacifista, deja ya de escupirme-Dante contesto con sarcasmo, mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

-Bueno par de idiotas…- Vergil interrumpió – creo que su escena exalto mas a los oficiales, ya están listos para disparar-. En efecto, los oficiales ya estaban preparados para dispararles a los tres.

-Entréguense…- el alguacil dijo, -así nadie saldrá herido- mientras se acercaban mas los oficiales.

-Claro… que no- los tres respondieron al mismo tiempo. Dante corto las armas de los que se encontraban a la izquierda, Vergil los de la derecha y Vash desarmo a los de enfrente con una rapidez que no dieron tiempo de reaccionar a los oficiales.

-Bueno es hora de irnos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo el de anteojos mientras soltaba en el suelo todas las armas que había arrebatado de los oficiales.

-Tienes razón anciano- dijo Dante, ganándose una mirada de rencor de Vash – ¿qué? Dime si miento- término con una risa mientras se alejaban de los oficiales, que por temor se apartaron de su camino.

-Tenemos que irnos de este pueblo, hablaremos en el camino- dijo Vergil mientras los otros discutían.

-En serio, ya es de noche-El de cabellos dorados replico –tengo hambre y hace frio- termino de decir.

-Es cierto Vergil, aunque no seamos humanos esto es muy pesado- Dante apoyo a Vash.

-Cúlpense ustedes, miren que fueron los que empezaron todo el revuelo-el de gabardina dijo, sin voltear a verlos.

-Es tu culpa demonio arrogante- Vash señalo a Dante, -Es tuya, anciano pacifista si hubieras aceptado mi reto desde un principio nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto, además mi nombre es Dante- contestando el ultimo, toda la noche siguieron discutiendo, para fastidio de Vergil que aunque iba retirado de ellos oía los gritos que esto se daban, hasta que llegaron a un pueblo.

-Vamos a un hotel a descansar…- Vergil volteo a informar a los otros dos que seguían discutiendo –ustedes…- se acerco a estos –cállense!!!- golpeo a los dos en la cabeza con el reverso de su katana.

-Maldita sea Vergil porque me golpeas- el de cabellos plateados renegó mientras se frotaba la cabeza-

-eh, cierto te llamas Vergil- Vash pregunto mientras miraba al joven de la katana

-Idiota, apenas preguntas, que clase de modales tienes o con la edad se te olvidaron- Dante dijo provocando al de cabellos dorados, cuando iban a empezar a discutir nuevamente, son detenidos por Vergil -Maldita sea, en verdad que entre idiotas se entienden- dijo mientras se alejaba de estos.

Mientras buscaban un hotel, se percataron que llamaban mucho la atención, ya que los tres eran hombres altos con vestimentas extrañas, además que dos de ellos a pesar, de ser jóvenes tenían el cabello y ojos plateados además que dos de ellos discutían (Vash y Dante).

Por fin llegaron a un hotel y ya en la habitación, que era grande y con tres camas, porque Vash fue obligado a cooperar (por Vergil),después de una baño, el primero en preguntar fue Vash –¿Como saben tanto de mi?-

-Un idiota predicador nos contrato, aunque tenía más fintas de matón- Dante dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-Él fue quien me dio toda tu información en esta nota- Vergil dijo mientras de su gabardina sacaba una papel.

-¿Cuándo nos dio esa nota?- el hermano pregunto mirando al otro con sorpresa

-En verdad que eres un idiota Dante, nos la dio junto con el dinero y la dirección- Vergil contesto mientras limpiaba su katana

-Bueno mañana seguimos platicando, en verdad tengo sueño- Vash dijo despreocupadamente mientras se tiraba en una de las camas.

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón, Vergil cierra las cortinas para que el sol no entre- Dante dijo mientras se dirigía a una de las camas

Vergil cerró las cortinas, no por obedecer a su hermano sino porque la cama que quedaba era la que estaba junto a la ventana. Durmieron todo el día y parte de la noche.-Despierten idiotas- La voz de Vergil se dirigió a los que se encontraban dormidos –maldita sea, despiertes estúpidos- solo logro que se movieran a acomodarse otra vez

-Bueno ya estamos despiertos- Vash y Dante dijeron al mismo tiempo, con graves golpes en sus rostros.

-Miren esto- Vergil dijo mientras sacaba el periódico y lo puso sobre la mesa.

La nota principal del periódico decía:

_Vash estampida tiene cómplices igual de fuertes que él, destruyeron un pueblo y desarmaron a los policías de este, además que los testigos dicen que mataron a varias personas y las hicieron cenizas sin dejar restos de los cuerpos. El gobierno ha ofrecido una recompensa por sus cabezas de 50 mil millones de doblondólares por cada uno, casi igual de grande que el tifón humano_ _porque según los policías son unos demonios y muy peligrosos._

_Sus apodos son los demonios plateados, referencia a sus cabellos y ojos de ese color._

Después de leer esto todos quedaron en silencio.

XXX

Fin del capitulo espero que les gustara. Hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: Entre plantas y demonios

-Qué demonios…- Dante exclamo ante la noticia de que su cabeza tenia precio –porque tan poco, este imbécil vale más y no tiene carácter- señalando a Vash

-No digas tonterías… tarde años para que mi recompensa fuera esa y a ustedes de un día a otro valen casi lo mismo que yo- Vash dijo arrancándole de las manos el periódico.

-Par de idiotas, eso no es lo importante…- Vergil interrumpió mientras que los otros peleaban de quien era el más caro- sigamos con la plática de la vez pasada, mira que en la nota no menciona nada sobre que eres señor Vash-

-ahora que mencionas la nota…- Vash dijo en tono serio –dijeron que un predicador se las entrego…- se levanto de la mesa, y fue hacia la ventana.

-Qué? No me digas que te dieron ganas de ir a misa, anciano- Dante pregunto entre risas mientras se recargaba en la silla con los pies sobre la mesa.

-Ese estúpido…- murmuro el hombre mientras miraba hacia el cielo – aun muerto me da problemas- una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Ya veo, mis sospechas eran ciertas- Vergil dijo mientras limpiaba su katana, por su parte Dante no entendía nada y cuestiono a los dos hombres que tenias una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Par de imbéciles, díganme que está sucediendo… y porque diablos sonríes Vergil, si tu sonríes es porque algo malo sucede, y tu anciano que quieres decir con muerto, si ese idiota fumador me debe una y debo golpearlo- El medio demonio comento mientras señalaba a los dos hombres que parecían ignorarlo.

-Es simple Dante…- Vash volteo a ver al hombre que estaba esperando respuesta de alguno de los dos –Nicolás D. Wolfwood murió hace un mes-

-No juegues conmigo, los muertos no van a mi agencia a decirme idiota y mucho menos a contratarme- Dante dijo mientras se acercaba a Vash y lo tomaba de sus ropas –Idiota no digas tonterías o es que tanto gel te afecto el cerebro-

-Que quieres decir con tanto gel…- el de cabellos dorados también tomo de las ropas a Dante y estaban frente a frente –por fin estoy diciendo algo serio y tu arruinas el ambiente, maldito demonio insensible-

-Pues es tu problema imbécil, tu empezaste a decir que los muertos me pagan para ayudarte- El medio demonio dijo sin soltar a Vash de las ropas

-Te llevo donde está enterrado Wolfwood, para demostrarte que ese imbécil esta 3 metros bajo tierra- el de anteojos dijo acercando mas a Dante.

-Está bien, iremos a ese lugar ya que aquí…- Vergil interrumpió, haciendo que los otros dos voltearan a observarlo –estamos siendo rodeados por policías, mientras ustedes idiotas discutían- guardo su katana, y se dirigía a la ventana donde se encontraban los otros dos, solo para enseñarles que en efecto están rodeados, con francotiradores en los edificios vecinos señalando su habitación.

-Por qué no lo mencionaste en un principio- los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo mirando a Vergil

-Como supieron que estábamos aquí- Vash dijo asombrado

-Idiota, cuando llegamos al pueblo era obvio que nuestras apariencias nos delatarían- El de gabardina azul dijo, sin romper su tono de seriedad –aparte cuando salí a recoger el periódico vi que ya nos estaban rodeando-

-Si ya sabias desde que nos despertaste, porque no hiciste nada, en vez de ponernos a platicar- el de cabello dorado decía mientras se acercaba a Vergil dejando atrás a Dante.

-Tu idiota anciano, como no te distes cuanta cuando estabas mirando por la ventana o es que la vista ya no te funciona- Dante dijo acercándose nuevamente a Vash que volteo hacia él y le contesto –Imbécil, estaba viendo el cielo, además no me digas anciano-

-En el camino me dice que es usted señor Vash- los dos voltearon hacia Vergil que yacía en la ventana, se subió al marco de esta y seguido de balas salto. Se oían las balas y como perforaban el marco de la ventana y atravesaban la pared, al parecer el de gabardina azul los dejo atrás.

-Ese estúpido, no aviso y se adelanto …- Dante caminaba hacia el marco sin importar cuantas balas lo atravesaban y se paro en el – vamos anciano o ese idiota se nos va a ir- volteo hacia Vash que esquivaba las balas con movimientos ridículos –deja de bailar, y vámonos idiota- el de cabellos dorados por fin estaba junto a Dante que con su espada protegía a este de las balas –al parecer las balas, aunque no te matan, te hacen daño verdad- le pregunto el medio demonio

-Claro, aunque puedo regenerarme, prefiero recuperarme por mi mismo- Vash dirigió su miraba hacia Dante que soltó una carcajada –che, no te rías y saltemos de una vez- los dos saltaron del segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación y corrieron hacia los policías, esquivando y noqueando a todos los que se encontraron en su camino.

Después de atravesar toda la ciudad y alcanzar a Vergil que se encontraba sentado despreocupadamente afueras de la ciudad encima de una gran roca.

-Por fin lo encontramos señor Vergil- entre jadeos dijo Vash – mire que lo hemos buscado un buen rato- se dejo caer en el suelo en la sombra que daba la roca.

-Maldito idiota, porque nos dejaste atrás-Dante dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Vash –Ey anciano, ya está cansado- volteo hacia Vash provocándolo

-Claro que no, es solo que quise descansar y despejar de mis oídos el sonido de las balas- contesto ignorando la provocación que Dante daba –supongo que aunque lo intente me seguirás diciendo anciano- dio un suspiro.

-Vaya que te resignas rápido anciano- Dante contesto mientras se acostaba en el suelo

-Bueno, ahora me puedes decir que es usted señor Vash- Vergil dijo mientras bajaba de la roca para sentarse junto a los dos

-Cierto anciano que eres- Dante volteo hacia Vash esperando una respuesta

-Supongo que Wolfwood no comento en su nota toda la historia de este planeta…- El de cabellos dorados comento mientras se sentaba –pues yo llegue a este planeta, junto con los humanos hace mas de 100 años…- es interrumpido por Dante que pregunto –Ya se me hacia raro que hubiera dos soles, eso quiere decir que esta no es la tierra-

-Idiota, era obvio que esta no es la tierra, aparte mis suposiciones son que este ni siquiera es nuestra dimensión. Así que deja que el señor Vash continúe- Vergil contesto.

Paso horas explicando a los gemelos la historia de cómo llegaron a ese planeta, de la traición de Knives hacia la tripulación encargada de las naves con los humanos y de su naturaleza, que son plantas creadas por los humanos para dar energía y vida a cualquier planeta si este se encontraba en malas condiciones.

-Vaya anciano, así que eres una planta- Dante dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza –sí que es una situación bastante complicada-

-Según Knives, si mi pelo se oscurece mi de vida se estará yendo- Vash termino con voz seria observando el cielo –la verdad no me importaría morir, ya he vivido demasiado-

-No digas idioteces, aunque eso explica tu mechón de color negro en tu cabello, vive tu vida hasta el último momento, además tu muerte pondría triste a muchas personas- Dante dijo para sorpresa de Vash, ya que en todo el tiempo que lo conocía nunca había dicho algo tan serio.

-Quien iba a pensar que un idiota como tu diría cosas tan profundas- contesto el de cabellos dorados mientras se tiraba al suelo, claro que ganándose una mirada asesina de Dante que dijo –Maldita sea, uno quiere comportarse serio y no lo dejan, maldito anciano compórtate como una planta normal- mientras se levantaba volteando hacia Vash.

-Que dices idiota…- Vash se levanto y dirigió su mirada hacia Dante – tu tampoco me dejaste decir algo serio la vez pasada, solo te lo estoy regresando- son interrumpidos por el sonido del estomago de Vash.

-Tendremos que buscar donde comer, tendremos que seguir al siguiente pueblo- Vergil se levanto y comenzó a caminar ignorando a los otros dos que comenzaban a discutir nuevamente –_estos idiotas, en verdad que me fastidian_- pensamiento de este.

Vash mejor indico donde se encontraba enterrado Wolfwood, ya que según Vergil ahí encontrarían una forma de regresar a su mundo, porque ya no había demonios buscando a Vash. Primero fueron a conseguir ropa porque las que traían estaban en mal estado así que los llevo donde la conseguía él.

-Estas ropas están muy bien- Dante dijo mientras señalaba sus ropas nuevas del mismo color que las anteriores, por petición de este, pero con bordados negros. –Me gusta que nos dieran casi las mismas ropas que las anteriores, en verdad que son profesionales-

Vergil también le dieron ropas igual que las anteriores solo que la gabardinas estaba más larga y sin su bordados dorados, al contrario tenía unos bordados plateados.

-En verdad que estos son sus amigos Vash- un aciano pregunto dirigiéndose hacia Vash y Dante.

-Pues no son mis amigos, pero ya nos tenemos que ir- Vash dijo nervioso mientras salía a toda prisa con los otros dos.

-Esperen…- el anciano los alcanzo con tres paquetes que entrego a cada uno –les servirá, es otro cambio de ropa-

-Gracias señor- Vergil dijo con mucho respeto, mientras que Dante dio una sonrisa –No tendremos calor, estas ropas son muy buenas-

-Bueno gracias señor- todos partieron saliendo de la nave en ruinas

Ya se dirigian hacia el orfanato, donde se encuentra la tumba de Wolfwood, duraron días caminando, pasaron pueblos y fueron perseguidos muchas veces. Además que para fastidio de Vergil, Dante y Vash discutían por cualquier cosa desde el clima hasta por las mujeres hermosas que se encontraban en su camino

-Por fin llegamos- Vash comento cuando se acercaban a un orfanato –Aquí es donde descansa mi amigo- termino con un suspiro.

-Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando- Unos hombres salieron del orfanato. Que para sorpresa de todos era el señor Wolfwood el que se encontraba primero.

-Pero qué diablos, Wolfwood se supone que estás muerto- Vash señalo al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta del marco.

-Ves te dije que no estaba muerto- Dante dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de Vash señalando con su espada al hombre.

-Puede explicarnos señor Wolfwood, lo que está pasando aquí- Vergil pregunto

-Claro que si…- un hombre salió del orfanato vestido de negro – Mi habilidad es controlar las almas de los muertos y sus cuerpos- señalando donde se supone que estaba la tumba de este, que se encontraba removida.

-L-lo siento c-cabellos d-de puercoespín- murmuro el hombre de anteojos oscuros.

-Maldito hijo de perra- Dante dio un grito –que clase de demonio hace un ataque tan bajo-

-Callate hijo de Sparda, la verdad no me esperaba verlos a ustedes dos aquí, si no fuera porque este…- tirando al suelo a Wolfwood – tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad, hubiera sido muy fácil atrapar al señor Vash-

XXX

Fin del capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 3: "Malos" Amigos

Un demonio ha aparecido, controlando el cuerpo del fallecido Wolfwood, para atrapar a Vash estampida.

-Como llego usted aquí- Vergil pregunto al demonio, deteniendo a Vash y Dante que se encontraban a punto de golpear a este.

-Usted es mucho más calmado que esos dos- el demonio dijo mientras señalaba a los otros que se encontraban insultando a este, -bueno como le dije, controlo almas y gracias a ellas hice un camino-

-Pero usted para que necesita al señor Vash- continúo el de gabardina azul captando la atención de Dante y Vash

-Bueno no lo necesito a él, necesito su sangre, para usarla en un ritual y con ello abrir las puertas del infierno- contesto el de capucha negra.

-¿Por qué a el?- insistió Vergil

-El es una presa fácil y necesitaba sangre de alguien que no fuera humano- contesto

-Bueno ya basta de interrogatorios, ya vamos a patearle el culo a ese demonio de mierda- El de gabardina roja y cabellos plateados exclamo

-En eso estamos de acuerdo Dante; usted cree que sería fácil atraparme sin la protección de estos dos agresivos- Vash dijo mientras cargaba su arma señalando a los gemelos, ahora los dos se encontraban en frente listos para luchar.

-Maldito anciano, te paso ese insulto solo porque quiero matar a ese idiota y golpear un poco a tu amigo, que me debe una- señalando al demonio y Wolfwood que se encontraba en el piso

-No puedes golpear a Wolfwood, no oíste que está siendo controlado, además no puedes estar tan enojado porque te llamo idiota- Vash dijo en tono de molestia a Dante

-Y tú tampoco oíste que fue por su propia voluntad a contratarnos,eso quiere decir que me llamo idiota por su propia voluntad, estupida planta anciana- el de cabellos plateados respondía.

-Bueno supongo que tendremos que pelear, vamos Wolfwood pelea- el demonio ordeno al que se encontraba en el piso

Wolfwood se abalanzo hacia los tres, seguido de los demás demonios que se encontraban junto a él.

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme a un enemigo tan cobarde…- Dante señalo al de capucha negra –mire que mandar a lo más débiles primero- , Vash por su parte se encontraba frente a frente con Wolfwood –Vamos amigo, quita su control sobre ti- señalo a este, que ya tenia su cruz en uno de los brazos –Que nos vas a exorcizar maldito predicador de mierda- grito Dante mientras se encontraba cortando unos cuantos demonios.

-No creo que debas subestimarlo, hermano- señalo Vergil cuando acababa con unos tantos demonios, cuando caminaba hacia el encapuchado que entro al orfanato huyendo del peligro –_cobarde- _pensó

-Yo no le tengo miedo a las cruces y tu anciano…- señalo al de cabellos dorados que esquivaba los ataques de los demonios y los golpes que Wolfwood le daba con la enorme cruz –veo que no lo quieres lastimar, y el tampoco…- se acerco a estos dos, caminando entre demonios sin esfuerzo alguno, los atravesaba con su espada –recuerda que el debe descansar- sin pensarlo atravesó a Wolfwood con el arma ante la mirada de tristeza de Vash.

-Lo lamento anciano…- El medio demonio dijo mientras retiraba la espada del cuerpo de el predicador -Si estuvieras con vida y no fueras controlado… me hubiera gustado pelear contigo- se retiro mientras dejaba atrás a los dos amigos.

-l-lo siento cabellos de p-puercoespín no es f-fácil m-morir dos veces- una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Wolfwood mientras Vash se acercaba a él, -La última vez que moriste, fue más divertido- señalo el tifón humano.

-e-en v-verdad que eres un mal ami-go- señalo el predicador mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

-Lo dice el que me mando a dos gemelos agresivos a molestarme- señalo el rubio mientras prendía el cigarro de Wolfwood que perdía sus fuerzas en cada momento.

-E-en verdad que extrañaba los cigarrillos- dio una sonrisa al rubio y dejo caer el cigarrillo mientras desaparecía en un polvo de cenizas.

Mientras tanto adentro del orfanato, se encontraban en una pelea con el encapuchado los dos gemelos.

-Es más fuerte de lo que pensé- Vergil se dirigió a su hermano

-Idiota no te quejes, al contrario lo hace más divertido- señalo Dante mientras esquivaba el ataque, de la bestia en el que se había convertido el encapuchado.

-No me estoy quejando idiota, solo te estoy avisando- contesto mientras cortaba uno de los brazos del animal con facilidad.

-En verdad que me están subestimando…- la bestia hablo mientras era atravesado varias veces por el par de espadas –idiotas, cayeron en mi trampa-

-No digas estupideces animal, no debes de hablar, le quitas lo divertido el descuartizarte- el más joven de los hermanos señalo mientras daba un gran salto sobre la bestia. De repente unas cadenas salieron de las paredes, atrapando a los gemelos y mandando lejos sus armas.

-Que es esto, son cadenas muy fuertes, más de lo normal- Pregunto Vergil sin perder la compostura

-Si supiera idiota, no estaría luchando para liberarme- Dante dijo en tono sarcástico mientras trataba de romper las cadenas.

-Estúpidos, estas cadenas están hechas de almas, que se encuentran atrapadas en este lugar…- la bestia contesto mientras se acercaba a los dos – si no obtuve la sangre de Vash Estampida… obtendré la de ustedes hijos de Sparda-

De repente una enorme luz barrió por completo al animal, mandándolo contra una de las paredes.

-Ey estúpido Dante, no se supone que le patearías el culo a ese encapuchado (_que pienso es la bestia que acabo golpear)_- los dos hermano voltearon para ver a Vash, que para su sorpresa, de lo que era su brazo salían unas tipo alas dando forma a una enorme pistola.

-Ey, hubieras sacado eso desde el principio, estúpido anciano- señalo Dante mientras era liberado por Vash, después se a Vergil de las cadenas.

-Bueno terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo el mayor de los hermanos acercándose a la bestia que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-Estábamos esperando a que nos dijeras, estúpido Vergil- Dante dijo con una risa entre dientes

-En verdad, hasta en momentos como este te comportas como un idiota- Vash contesto ganándose una mirada de odio de Dante.

-Van dos insultos que te pasó anciano, la tercera si te la parto- contesto el de cabellos plateados.

-Ustedes creen que soy el único tratando de abrir portales en otros mundos…- el demonio dijo antes de ser asesinado por un golpe de los tres.

-Ey, chicos…- dijo Vash – se supone que él les diría como regresar, ¿no?- un aire frio corrió por todo la habitación, dejando en silencio por unos momentos a los tres hombres.

-Es cierto, ese hijo de perra era nuestra esperanza de regresar a nuestro mundo- grito Dante seguido de las peores maldiciones que Vash, en su larga vida, había escuchado.

-Vamos cálmate Dante- Vergil interrumpió la rabieta de su hermano

-Como puedes estar calmado idiota, estaremos en este mundo de mierda con este estúpido anciano- señalando a Vash que enseguida, molesto, contesto –Vamos bastardo, yo no estoy tan feliz con la noticia de que estarán conmigo … sobre todo tu Dante, que no me dejas en paz-

-¡Que anciano!, prefiero vivir con las plantas normales, que con una parlanchina como tu- ahora los dos se encontraban en frente de cada uno, listos para soltarse el primer puñetazo. Por su parte Vergil observaba la escena en silencio, pensando en alguna forma de salir, ya que no podría aguantar las riñas diarias de esos dos.

-En verdad no espera que se llevaran tan bien idiotas- una voz interrumpió la pelea.

Todos voltearon a donde se dirigía la voz, era Wolfwood fumando como siempre un cigarro.

-Ey, de verdad que te gusta regresar…- Dante dijo acercándose al predicador –¿se puede fumar ya muerto?-

-Regrese solo para llevármelos…- continuo Wolfwood, ignorando la pregunta fuera de lugar de Dante –después de todo yo los traje-

-¿Puede hacer eso señor Wolfwood?- pregunto Vergil mientras se acercaba al predicador

-Claro, con ayuda divina todo se puede- sonrió a los dos hermanos, por su parte Vash estaba tomando asiento en una de las sillas viendo la escena.

-No digas idioteces, yo no creo en la ayuda divina- se burlo Dante, Vergil solo miro a su hermano para apoyar lo que dijo.

-Ustedes no creerán en el…- el predicador dijo mientras los observaba, -pero nosotros si- dirigió su mirada hacia Vash.

Una luz segadora lleno la habitación, Dante escribió en el suelo con su espada y Vash lanzo unos papeles hacia ellos; cuando la luz desapareció, ya no estaban los hermanos dejando solo a Vash que se levanto a observar lo que habían escrito, que decía:

_Nos vemos anciano no fue un placer conocerte, crece fuerte planta_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Vash

Por su parte y ya en su agencia, Dante miro los papeles que lanzo Vash.

-Ese anciano cuando tomo esto…- los papeles eran carteles de se busca, con fotos de ellos dos –cuando nos tomaron estas fotos- se pregunto

-Fue en uno de los pueblos, mientras discutías con el- Vergil contesto sin apartar la vista de la limpieza de su katana –mira lo que escribió por detrás-

-Ey idiota, como sabes que hay algo escrito atrás, si ni siquiera has volteado a ver- Dijo Dante mientras volteaba el cartel de él, que decía:

_Nos vemos idiota no fue un placer conocerte, se fuerte demonio. (con un dibujo de Vash sacando la lengua)_

-Esa estúpida planta…- Dante dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla del escritorio sin dejar de observar los carteles, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –Salí bien en la foto-

FIN

XXXXXX

Espero que le gustara mi historia y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.


End file.
